


A Little Gift

by calenmir



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenmir/pseuds/calenmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur realizes at last how much he loves Bilbo but fears it is too late and Bilbo is already Thorin's. Following Bilbo into the woods at night to give him a small carving as a gift, Bofur winds up receiving one himself...Bilbo's love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. I accidentally Bilbofur.

Bofur sat by the fire quietly, whittling absently. Normally it stilled his thoughts and brought him some measure of calm, but tonight nothing he carved came out the way he envisioned. At this rate, his toys would become as warped as Bifur's, though without their strangely compelling quality. He sighed, and threw the chunk of wood he'd been working on into the fire. It popped and crackled as the fire caught it, throwing out sparks.

A movement across the camp caught his eye. Bilbo had stood and was stretching, his face pained. The hobbit had shown great bravery...remarkable bravery, really...in standing up to Azog, defending the fallen Thorin, but he was still, at heart, a homebody and a creature of simple comforts. Bofur could sympathize with that. He worried about the little hobbit. He had not been gravely wounded, but had must have suffered during his misadventures in the goblin caves and the fight against Azog's warg pack. 

Bofur began to stand, to go to Bilbo and see if there was aught he could do to ease the burglar's pains, when a deep laugh stopped him. Thorin was there, suddenly, slapping the hobbit on the back fondly as he passed, throwing Bilbo a rare and sparkling smile. Bofur wondered anew at the surge of strong feeling that passed through him when he saw Thorin smiling at Bilbo. Bofur had been so happy, overjoyed really, when Bilbo returned to them after the goblin caves. His heart had dropped into his stomach seeing Bilbo standing alone against the Pale Orc and his white warg. And when Thorin had _hugged_ Bilbo...Bofur understood, suddenly. Jealousy. It was jealousy. Somehow, somewhere, the simple fondness he had harbored for the little hobbit had turned to love. And now he realized it, perhaps too late. For Bilbo looked back at Thorin with a fervent awe that might even border on love.

Bofur dropped his eyes to his hands, finding with surprise that he had begun a new carving without even being aware. It seemed to be...a hedgehog? He looked back at Bilbo. A hedgehog. It seemed oddly appropriate for the funny, slightly pudgy little hobbit. Perhaps this carving could be a gift. If Bilbo truly loved Thorin, Bofur knew he could never compete; how could a miner and toymaker in a silly hat compare to a majestic king of Durin's line? But if Bilbo just held one of Bofur's carvings once in a while and thought fondly of his friend, perhaps that would be enough. Perhaps it would have to be. If Bilbo truly loved Thorin, a little gift would be all Bofur could give to Bilbo now, instead of the lifetime he wanted to give.

Consumed in these thoughts, Bofur finished the carving. It was quite small and would fit neatly in the palm of Bilbo's soft Shire hands; but it was detailed and intricate, each quill defined and an expression like a smile on its tiny face. It was one of the best things he had ever made.

He looked up again. Bilbo had left the circle of firelight. Perhaps heading to the woods for bit of privacy? Bofur stood as casually as he could, slipping the small carving into a pouch on his belt, then stepped over Bifur's splayed legs and ambled around the fire, heading off in the direction he hoped Bilbo had taken.

It wasn't hard to find Bilbo; the hobbit was night-blind away from the fire and was blundering along through the undergrowth, swearing quietly and quite creatively under his breath. Bofur's Dwarvish eyes, much more adapted to darkness, picked out the hobbit's figure easily. He sucked in a sharp breath, seeing suddenly how much more slender Bilbo had become. The journey was wearing on him, and despite Bilbo's brave words, much worse was to come. There was a dragon at the end of this adventure, after all.

"What?" cried Bilbo suddenly, having heard Bofur's gasp. He drew his sword awkwardly and brandished it. "What is it? Who's there? I'll use this if I have to!"

"Peace, lad," Bofur said quietly. "It's just me, come out for a stroll."

"Oh, Bofur," said Bilbo, sounding relieved. Maybe even happy? He sheathed his sword and stepped toward Bofur. "I just needed to get away for a bit. I like Fili and Kili but watching them make moon-eyes at each other gets a bit wearing after a while."

Bofur laughed, drawing Bilbo out of the tree shadows and into a patch of moonlight. "You should try accompanying Bombur and Bifur! One who's not quite here and only speaks Khuzdul anyway, and one who never speaks at all because his mouth is always full!"

Bilbo laughed with him, then suddenly stopped and looked at Bofur carefully in the moonlight. "That sounds...lonely."

A lump suddenly appeared in Bofur's throat. No one had ever before realized that, understood how isolated Bofur sometimes felt on this quest. He swallowed hard and forced the words out. "Aye, it can be indeed. I...am very glad you returned to us, Bilbo. I wanted to say that. And to give you a little gift."

He dug into his pouch and pulled out the little hedgehog, handing it to Bilbo. The hobbit accepted it carefully and held it up in the moonlight, peering at it closely. He smiled, and Bofur felt his heart flip over.

"I do believe this is the nicest thing I have ever been given," Bilbo said. "And hobbits very much like to give presents, so I do know what I'm talking about! But this...I know the perfect place for it on the mantelpiece in Bag End. If I ever make it back to Bag End, that is." He smiled wryly.

"You'll make it back, lad," Bofur said fervently. "I'll make sure you do. That's your home and everyone must have one! You will help us reclaim ours and I will make certain you return to yours."

Bilbo looked up at him quietly. "Bofur," he asked slowly. "Is this gift...given out of friendship alone?"

Bofur considered his answer carefully, then sighed. He couldn't lie to Bilbo, not about something so important. "No," he admitted quietly, not meeting Bilbo's eyes. "It is...given out of love."

"Oh, good," Bilbo said. Bofur looked up quickly, just in time to be met by the hobbit's lips as Bilbo kissed him. Bofur froze in shock for a long moment, then brought both hands to Bilbo's head and tangled them in his curls as his kissed back, all the passion he had only just discovered in himself burning through his veins like whiskey.

Breathless at last, they broke the kiss and stood staring at one another for a long, silent moment. Bofur found that somehow, Bilbo had found his way inside Bofur's shirt and had his small hands pressed flat against the flesh of Bofur's back. Bofur's own hands were still tangled in Bilbo's hair. 

Bofur spoke finally. He had to know. "You...want this? Me? But Thorin...." He broke off.

Bilbo laughed very quietly, a fond sound. "Thorin? You think that Thorin and I are...oh, dear Bofur. Haven't you seen the way Thorin and Dwalin look at one another? No, Thorin may respect me now more than before, but that is not what there is between us. Nor do I want it to be, though I respect him in turn. But you, with that smile that crinkles the corners of your eyes, and a lonely heart full of humor and kindness for a simple hobbit, and clever fingers that create such lovely things, and a voice that could make the trees pull up their roots to dance...oh, _you_ Bofur...I think I've loved you since the moment I saw you smiling at me under that silly hat. But I never thought you could feel the same...."

Bofur felt his eyes well up and pulled the hobbit closer, kissing him deeply to hide the joyful tears. He dropped his hands, pulling at Bilbo's shirt and feeling the hobbit doing the same thing. In moments both their torsos were bared to the cool night air and they crushed against each other. The hobbit's body was warm and smooth and Bofur ran his hands lightly up and down Bilbo's back as they kissed, then slid his fingers along the waistline of the hobbit's trousers, reaching one hand down to cup his small buttocks firmly. Bilbo made a small sound of distress and Bofur pulled away immediately, afraid he had gone too far.

Bilbo saw the misery on his face and understood. "No, it's only...I am bruised and tender," he explained. "I fell some distance in the caverns before finding my way free."

"I have just the thing," Bofur said. "A salve Oin makes up for bruising. Strip off, then." He grinned lecherously and Bilbo laughed, but complied, turning around so Bofur could see his back.

Bofur sucked in air and bit his lip when he saw the extent of Bilbo's bruising. The hobbit's entire back down to the middle of his thighs was splotched purple. It was a wonder Bilbo could even walk, and Bofur said as much aloud.

"Hobbits are not so fragile as first we appear," said Bilbo mildly. "But the salve and your clever fingers will be appreciated..." His voice had gone teasing on the last sentence and Bofur grinned again, digging into his pouch again for the small metal box of salve.

He scooped out the fragrant cream with two fingers and slowly began to spread it on Bilbo's back. The sharp herbal scent rose up between them and Bofur felt Bilbo's tense muscles begin to relax under his hands as he massaged the salve into the hobbit's skin. 

Bilbo moaned quietly. "This is exactly what I needed. Perhaps a bit...lower?" he suggested.

Bofur let his hands drop down the hobbit's back until they cupped Bilbo's small behind. He dug in his thumbs, spreading his fingers wide and moving them in slow circles over Bilbo's bruised flesh. Bilbo caught his breath, but it was not a sound of pain. Bofur's arousal was beginning to pain him, however, trapped as it was inside his trousers and he caught at Bilbo's hips, pulling him backward until the hobbit's naked buttocks were pressed against his clothed erection.

They moaned together at the contact. Bilbo pushed himself back against Bofur and wriggled slightly, deliciously, then turned around as sinuous as an eel to face the dwarf. 

"I think perhaps it's time for these to go, mmm?" he asked playfully, unfastening Bofur's trousers and pushing them down over his hips where they pooled around his heavy boots. Bofur moaned deep in his throat when he felt the hobbit's arousal push forward against his own, the heat of it maddening.

"I fear I am not up to much in my current state," Bilbo said, regretfully. "But there are still things we can enjoy together..." He brought one small hand up to his face and licked it hard, then began to stroke along Bofur's length with his slickened hand, slender fingers spiraling up and down the shaft and curling lightly over the tip, spreading the viscous pearly liquid they found pooling there.

In his current state of high excitement, it took very little time for Bofur to climax. He felt his knees buckle as the convulsions of his orgasm shook through him and sagged forward against Bilbo, resting his head against the hobbit's. It was only then he realized they were still standing!

Bilbo laughed quietly, the sound buzzing pleasantly against Bofur's ear. "A little gift for you in return, my love."

Bofur pulled his head away, grinning like a fool. Bilbo had called him "my love." 

"My turn!" he said, dropping to his knees.

Bilbo's erection bobbed right in front of his face. He took a moment to appreciate it, then wrapped one hand around the base and slid his mouth around the head and down over the shaft, working up and down with firm lips and a busy, spiraling tongue. On each pass, he slicked his tongue over the head in a small circled before slipping away, back down, taking the whole length into his mouth. He felt Bilbo's knees buckle as the hobbit was overwhelmed by the sensations and smiled to himself as Bilbo tangled his hands in Bofur's hair to hold himself upright. Bofur spared a quick moment to wonder where his hat had gone, but then the escalating sounds of Bilbo's panting breath and moans and the tightening of his erection told him the hobbit was close, very close. Bofur sped up his efforts, bringing his hand into play as well, massaging it up and down the well-slicked shaft just behind his mouth so that Bilbo was never without the heat and friction of him. In moments the hobbit cried out, spending himself into Bofur's mouth. Bofur continued to lick and suck as he swallowed, emptying the hobbit clean.

Finally Bilbo's shudders stopped and Bofur pulled his head away as the hobbit dropped to his knees as well. Their faces were level like this and for a long moment they simply stared into each other's eyes, matching smiles upon their faces. The Bofur kissed Bilbo lightly on his lips and drew him into a long embrace. 

"I think..." Bofur began, looking at Bilbo. "I think that I have already found the home that I was looking for. I will help Thorin and the others reclaim Erebor but then...if you will have me...."

"Bag End has more than room for two, my dear Bofur," Bilbo smiled.


End file.
